Hurricurse (Gojira57 Original Character)
Hurricurse makes his first debut in the upcomming Fanfic, Monster Hunter Legacy: Chapter 4 Eye of the Tigrex. He is a shapeshifter who is most noteworthy of being the only shapeshifter in existance that is capable of taking the form of a Strong elder dragon. He will have his own story: MH Legacy EX: Hurricurse's story He wears Fatalis Armor Personality and story Due to his Anmesia, he cant recall his past. we do know that he is a rather cold person, who is a loner. But deep down, he is rather lonely, and wants someone who likes him for who he is. He can only seem to remember his own name and a rather.....gruesome image...... both which haunt him in his every dream and thought. he is determined to peice together every bit ad scrap of his past he can reclaim.* *that will soon come in MH legacy EX: Hurricurse's untold story Shapeshifting Unlike Taka from the MHD series, Hurricurse is able to take the form of strong elderdragons. But there is a price. Each time he uses a strong form, he hast to rest to regain energy after an hour, so he can only, for example, take the form of a Shanteiyen for an hour before he needs to revert, and regain lost power. If he does not, he will get weaker. He can take the form of weaker monsters indefinitely, however. Other powers and noteworthy aspects He is also noteworthy for being able to control the wind, to the point that he rivals the Shanteiyen or even the kushala daora in terms of wind manipulation. He also has the ability to never age. This is why he always looks as if he was 17 for his whole life. Just dont ask him how old he really is. He gets rather testy about it. He does not like using weapons, as he often uses the wind and his shapeshifting to fight. Taka Vs Hurricurse Hurricurse faced Taka in Monster Hunter Destiny X Legacy Taka V.S. Hurricurse Shapeshifter war . A Sneak peek to the plot The unforgiving wind, Hurricurse, comes to destroy Mediatas village..... The hero of the central world, Taka, comes to stop him..... But when they start fighting, a new force of destruction shows itself, and threatens to destroy the world they call home..... Alone, they are no match for it....... But if they work together...... They may stand a chance...... Monster Hunter Legacy X Destiny: Taka vs Hurricurse Shape Shifter War! The Ultimate Battle begins now! Comming soon! Battle Theme Hurricurse's Batttle theme is I am...All of me ''from Shadow the hedgehog the game. Story Appearences ''Monster hunter Legacy: Chapter 4: Eye of the Tigrex (first Debut, abeit a breif appearence) 'Monster Hunter Legacy 2: New generation (comming soon)' Monster Hunter Destiny X Legacy: Taka vs Hurricurse shapeshifter war Monster Hunter Legacy EX: Hurricurse's Story (under construction) (as main character) Noteworthy forms Black_Tigrex.png|Black Tigrex form 425px-Goa Magara.png|Goa magara form Akantor.png|Akantor form 455px-Shantiyen.png|Shantiyen form stygnian zinogre.png|Stygnian Zinogre form 400px-Deviljho.png|Deviljho form Silver_Rathalos.png|Silver Rathalos form Gogomoa.png|Gogomoa form Brachydios render.png|Brachydios form 230px-Lagiacrus.png|Lagiacrus form 200px-AkuraVashimu.png|Akura Vashimu form 425px-Nerusukyura.png|Nerusykura form Gravios.png|Gravios form Category:Characters Category:Gojira57